


My earth is somebody else's ceiling

by clutzycricket



Series: For and Against the Devil [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Demon Targs!, Demons, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clutzycricket/pseuds/clutzycricket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aegon Targaryen is less human than his sister and brother.</p><p>This doesn't mean he doesn't care, especially when Uncle Oberyn lets information slip about Tywin Lannister.</p><p>(The Lannisters may have the sin of pride. Aegon is a demon, and his sin is wrath.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My earth is somebody else's ceiling

Aegon is well aware what everyone thinks about him. Too much of his father, too much dragon’s blood.

Well, he is a demon, and sneaky enough that no one knows where his talents lie. Jon thinks it is in inducing recklessness, Mother in debauchery, to match what should have been his sister’s birthright, Arianne once says it is in careless cruelty.

His father doesn’t care, once his grand plans were shattered when Rhae got hurt, and that is why his children loathe him so.

But Aegon sees fault lines, souls, and he can crack and push and smile just so, and Jon Con dutifully taught him sorcery, so he is a man with a plan.

He checks on his sister, when she isn’t watching, with her slowly breaking heart and wonders if he should meddle, but she is the only one not to call him Blue, and he doesn’t want to push her away _forever_ , even for her own few decades of happiness.

Jon is Jon, stubborn and snarling at the world for daring to think he shouldn’t exist, and not doing demon’s work but with a carefully honed rage that isn’t Ned Stark. (It might have been Lyanna, before- Arianne made it clear that fell under stupid questions to ask Mom.)

But then Ned Stark is dead, and Sansa Stark, who he remembers as shy, silly, and sweet, the girl whose hand he kissed and made her blush like a rose and who played the piano with Rhae, is locked away in the wind and angry ghost maelstrom of Storm’s End.

Uncle Oberyn sorts it, in the end, and Jon sends Sansa to Rhae, who likes playing Mother to everyone but Aegon.

(He knows why- Dad, Uncle Vis who died trying to save her, her own broken magic. But still, as a kid, it had hurt.)

But Tywin Lannister is still on the loose, and he has ears, y’know. He knows that he was the one who gave the orders for this mage war. He’s the brains and the coin behind the mess the city is in.

And then, because Uncle Oberyn is very, very drunk, he lets something else slip.

“He’ll get away and we’ll have to apologize- hell, Bridget is already miserable about it. She knows enough to know he’s why you are in that damn chair, ‘Lia.”

They don’t seem to see Aegon freeze, and look at them both. His mother and Uncle Oberyn are nearly twins, he knows, a year apart, and the photos of them in childhood show it. Uncle Oberyn just looks sharper, mostly thanks to Aunt Ria and her fangs, though he’s got some grey Aegon probably won’t get for centuries. (If he isn’t killed. Most Targaryens are.)

Mom is sick, he knows, though the details of the MS keep shifting in his brain because he can’t fix it. Rhaenys and Mom’s normal doctor chat, he knows, and she emails him a spare set of care instructions because she doesn’t think Mom remembers her limits.

(Or because Dad is an ass and won’t share his power with her anymore.)

But the chair came first, he remembers dimly, Rhae in a coma and Mom in surgery to see what they could save.

Mom’s hair is more the color of Aegon’s then Oberyn’s, and there are sharper lines around her eyes and mouth. She’s fragile, and vulnerable, and she’s Aegon’s _mother_. If Tywin Lannister thinks he can try getting at her again for this…

Well, a voice that sounds like Rhaenys before a prank says, best not to find out.

~

Tywin Lannister isn’t going to be charged, he can tell from his sneaking- Duck helps, with cloaking spells, and they hear how many times he’s narrowly avoided being charged, and Uncle Oberyn’s colleague and a couple of cops snarkily going over those charges, cynical and hoping desperately for a miracle. One of them mentions Lannister is going to be released soon.

Aegon may not have inherited a lot from his Martell relatives, but he has definitely inherited three things- a truly unfortunate widow’s peak, a tendency for sneakiness, and a love of theatrics.

So he drags Duck to a side door of the station, sneaks out, and gets ready, just outside the crowd but within spellcasting reach.

The thing is, Uncle Oberyn enchanted the main doors to strip away all spells not made by someone of his blood in the first degree. It was the best security measure he could make without losing his own protections. And Tywin Lannister just went through those doors twice in a few hours.

Aegon casts the spell without moving his lips or hands, sheer will and the memory of two still forms, four caskets, and how quiet Dragonstone was causing the bleed in Tywin Lannister’s brain, maybe bigger than it should be, but he’s working more on rage than rationalization.

If he had his way, if he could, he would make it a show. Aegon knows faults, after all, and he knows he has a temper. He remembers a little girl a bit younger than him, an uncle who had been like Rhaenys’ big brother. He vaguely remembers a woman with Dad's hair singing to him.

Tywin Lannister is a broken man, though. He can see it. The release of the information about Cersei’s kids was a rock on his pride, his family dead or scattered.

He had built his family name back up from a very young age, Father had once said, with a hint of distaste. Did he have the stomach to do it again?

Well, he wouldn’t have the lifespan for it, Aegon mused, watching the slight stumble hit him.


End file.
